In Pursuit Of Love
by PurleLullaby
Summary: After New Year of 1980. Jackie leaves from Point Place.When tragedy brings her back,old gang sets off for a journey where they will try to find escaped love of a new friend. Jurney to the other end of the country will be full of new revelations and revealed secrets. J/H E/D
1. She came with the storm

**A/N- So,this is my first story ever. I'm not even sure why I decided to write it, but I had this idea in my head for quite some time now so I decided to share it with you. I hope you'll enjoy it. Please, tell me how you like it. **

**A/N2- I didn't watch season 8. ****Everything ****I know about this I've red in FanFiction stories or internet ****reviews****. So please forgive me for mistakes, I'm sure there will be some. For now, only important difference in this story is that Foremans didn't leave to Florida.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own that 70's show.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - **She came with the storm**

23.10.1980.

6:30 pm

Cold rainy evening has descended on Point Place ground. Storm is raging for three days now, but it seems like tonight it came to the peak. Streets are already flooded, wind is blowing leaves and branches, and big rain drops are constantly banging on windows.

Residents of small town are locked in their comfy homes and nobody even thinks about stepping over the threshold of their houses.

.

Six familiar but tired faces are seated in big white waiting room of Point Place memorial hospital. This hospital has been their home since yesterday.

.

Eric Foreman sits on leather couch surrounded with only two present ladies – redhead Donna Pinciotty on his right, and his mother, Kitty Foreman on his left. His head is burred in his palms, elbows on his knees and eyes closed. He is not sleeping, but is hoping that all this is just a bad dream.

.

Donna Pinciotty sits with her legs crossed, head slightly leant to the front, eyes glued to the floor while biting nails on her left hand. Her glance is loaded with sadness while her head is filled with lines she could say to the man who sits next to her. But she does not say them. She wants to comfort him but can't, not in the way she wishes. Ex-girlfriends often have this problem.

.

Kitty Foreman is calm. At least everyone would come to that conclusion, judging from the look on her face. But everyone who would look a bit closer could see sadness and unshed tears in her eyes. She wants to cry. She wants to scream. But she can't. She must think on her sons. She is mother first, she must be strong for them. She must be strong just like him. Because he is strong. He wont die. He wont leave her. He loves her too much to leave her alone with all this dumbasses – the thought makes her laugh. But her husband who is currently on surgery in this hospital is not her only concern.

.

Kitty glances on her adopted son.

.

Steven Hyde is on the chair a few feet in front of her. His legs lightly spread, hands resting on them. Dark aviators are hiding his baby blue eyes and his lips are in one straight line. Mustache are not the only hair on his face any more – he haven't shave since yesterday morning so his beard is growing again. He hasn't change his clothes either. Or take a shower for that matter. And he does not care_. 'Just be OK. Be OK. .Fuck_.' That is all he can think about.

.

Certain foreign exchange student is sitting next to Hyde. Even though pockets on his tight pants and jacket are filled with candy, his hands are nervously digging through light brown paper bag in his lap in search for Twinkie bar. He must find it. He must have his candy. It will make everything better. But in the sea of gum-balls and gummy bears there is not a single one Twinkie.

„Which one of you sons of bitches stole my candy?!" His scream breaks the silence, all eyes falls on him, and Hyde's fist strongly falls on his shoulder.

„Shut it!" It is all that Hyde needs to say to retrieve the unpleasant silence.

Fez rubs his shoulder but is too afraid to even look at his friend. He can complain later, when Red comes to conscious after his heart surgery. '_I can't believe he had another heart attack. I didn't even marry Laurie this time.'_ He thinks but decides to stay quiet.

.

After few more minutes of unbearable silence and slow breaths Michael Kelso finally comes back from bathroom, sits on chair next to Fez and tries to stay quiet and respect the moment. But it is Kelso, so after full 47 seconds of silence he speaks:

„I just talked with this super hot nurse, and since I am working on my respect for the women I couldn't just ask her to go and do it with me right now, so I tried to talk to her first...and she says that the weather is so bad that most of the roads are closed, but even so, until now there was already 3 car accidents. And this one guy from the car flew through the windshield and..." but is unable to finish the sentence because Kitty jumps from her seat on couch and starts pacing.

„Oh my God. Oh my. This can't be happening."

„Relax Mrs. Foreman. He is fine. It is funny because he landed on..." but yet again is unable to finish.

„I can't believe this. Why is this happening to me? This can't..."

„What's wrong mum? Why are you so upset?" Eric interrupts her in the middle of the thought and strangely looks at her.

„Why am I upset? WHY AM I UPSET? Didn't you here? People are dying on the road! DYING! Why aren't you upset mister? People lives aren't important to you anymore? I can't be upset for people? Ha? Haaa?" she literally scream.

Still unsure how to react, her tall and skinny son takes a deep breath and finds courage to ask the only question which would explain his mothers behavior:

„Did you forget take your happy pill again?" and regrets instantly.

All six people stops breathing unsure how to react. Children are surprised with older woman behavior but level of their surprise can't even measure with the level of stupidity that come out of young man mouth.

„BURN!" breaks the silence and everyone looks at Kelso.

„What? That was a good burn!"

Mrs. Foreman is flushed with anger and finally speaks: „Did you just call me crazy? Am I crazy because I love? Am I crazy because I care? Jesus cares too! You would have known that if you have read Bible I bought you for your birthday!" and finally inhales.

„Well... I think I will just... I will just sit and keep my mouth shut then! Yeah. That's right!" Eric says with offended tone in his voice, but then jumps on his legs, hugs his mother and whispers: „Sorry mummy. Please love me." gives her a kiss and sits down on couch like nothing happened.

.

Donna senses the tension in air and feel strong urge to try to comfort her undestined mother-in-law.

"I know you are worried Mrs. Foreman but try to relax. I know it is bad outsides but remember that no one of your love ones are out there. We all are here and there is no reason to worry."

As soon as she told „We are all here" she could swear that she heard a little peace of her heart breaks.

.

They aren't all here. They weren't all together for over 10 months, ever since a midget of their group dissapered. Tall girl could never imagine that one small cheerleader like Jackie could be such a big part of the gang.

1980. was supposed to be a year of new beginnings. A year of redemption. She knew that all of them, she particularly, was unfair to the little dwarf, and she made a promise to herself that mistakes will be corrected. But there was no time. New Year came, and the next day Jackie was gone. No one knew where she left. God knows she tried to find her. She spoke to her mother, went to see her father, call all her cheerleader friends and every last one of her secret admirer she could remember. And she found out nothing.

She even dyed her hair back to red in poor attempt that color will attract girl who hated it so much. But nothing.

Kelso drew connections in the police force to locate the girl which means so much to him. But even that didn't help. It's like she has disappeared from face of the Earth.

Only clue they have that she is still alive is birthday present to little Betsy, sent from Paris. Simple message 'Your godmother loves you' attached to beautiful, 5 ft, pink plush teddy bear brought much mixed joy and sadness to everyone, everyone except Hyde. At least he tried to hide it. But everyone knew the truth.

.

When she realized she was quiet for too long she was startled and took a look at her curly-hair friend. He was still in the same position as earlier but his right foot was now nervously tapping on the hospital floor. It seems like he noticed her words. She must say something else.

"Like I said, no one ours is on road right now so we must remain calm. We have enough to worry about as it is."

"Well..." Kitty nervously started speaking "...ha ha ha..." and laugh her usual nervous laughter "you see, when you say no one is there, you should know... Oh God, how to say this... You see, I..." but was unable to find the right words.

.

Suddenly, while Kitty was leading the battle against the words, they heard a noise from corridor which leads to the main waiting room.

_clap*clap*clap*_

Noise of high heels banging on the floor. Like someone is running.

Kelso felt his stomach squeeze. He knows that sound. He was hearing it for years. But before he was able to speak Kitty screamed: "My baby!" and rushed to hidden corridor."I knew you will come! I knew it! My baby is back!"

Then they all heard it. Sound which they didn't heard for almost a year, but still they all remember it: "Of course Mrs. Foreman. I came as soon as I could. I would have come sooner, but roads are in terrible condition!" With that they all, led by Kelso, rushed to the corridor to make sure they are not hallucinating. Is she back?

.

Kelso came first. He so Mrs. Foreman holding someone in tight hug. Only thing he could see about the other person was a few locks of black hair. And he knew it. His stomach never fooled him before, and didn't fool him now. His girl is back.

"Jackie!" he screamed and threw himself on poor girl which was already suffocating in older women embrace. He came from behind of her and threw his big arms around her, hugging Kitty in process. His head buried in Jackie's hair and his whole weight leant on her. He waited on this for months.

"I missed you too Michael!" is all she manages to say because of the oxygen loss.

.

First next person who came to his senses was Fez.

"My goddess! My divine goddess is back! She came to me!" and run towards the small group. He ran from one to the other side but couldn't s find enough space to squeeze in the middle and get in hold of his lost friend. After third circle around them he pushed Kelso and screamed: "Share you fool!" and get between him and his goddess. Of course that didn't stop Kelso to continue hug her over Fez.

"OK guys I love you all but you must let me go. I can't breathe."

.

All three limpets involuntarily started to let go, but so slow, slow like they are afraid that she will vanish if they lose hold on her.

When they finally let her go and she finally took a look on them a genuine smile fell on her face.

"Mrs. Foreman, I thought you will look much older when I see you. You don't look as bad as I was afraid!" Kitty simply smiled on her compliment and finally let a few tears to fall from her eyes. She is still the same. Her baby girl didn't change.

„You guys, you didn't change at all. Still the same fools as I remember."

„Jeez Jackie, you are still HOT!" Kelso stated unable to detach eyes from her.

„Yes you are! Like a finest candy!" Fez confirmed.

.

She was ready to answer when she heard voice from behind her:

"So, devil came back to hell! Welcome home satan!"

As soon as she turned she run to embrace scrawny tall man. Her hands around his neck, legs hanging in the air. This was their biggest hug in all the years they knew each other. "I came as soon as I heard. He will be OK." Was all she was able to say. Eric smiled and then strange realization hit him: since yesterday when all this started, and after all people who hugged him, this is the first time a hug actually helped. This time he actually believed his father will be fine.

They stayed connected a few more moments when she felt the gazes which are burning holes in her back. And she knew the moment on which she was preparing for more than 10 months finally came. Eric put her on the ground and whispered in her ear: "Good luck devil."

.

Jackie nodded and slowly turned to look at two people who once were the most important persons of her life.


	2. Sugar daddy

**Disclaimer:**I don't own that 70's show.

* * *

Preview: Jackie nodded and slowly turned to look at two people who once were the most important persons of her life.

* * *

Chapter 2 – **Sugar daddy**

Donna was standing right in front of her. Yellow flannel shirt, ordinary jeans, red hair and awkward face expression. There were only a few moments in her entire life when she didn't know what to say or how to behave. And this was one of them.

.

Everything Donna wanted to do was to hug her best friend and act like nothing has changed. But instead she just looked at her unable to speak. There was so much to say, so much to apologize for, so much to explain... and words just wouldn't come out.

.

„Hey Donna...you're red again. Good. I like you better that way." Jackie finally spoke.

„Yeah... I like me better that way too. The more blond rinsed off the less bitchy I felt." Donna said with a small grin on her face.

„Oh good. Confession. That's a start. Start of a loooong bumpy road filled with compliments, presents, apologies and humiliations!"

Donna took that as a chance and used it right away to hug her friend. And even though she isn't a big hugger she felt discomfort which immediately told her that road in front of them really is long. Hug was cold and distant but she won't complain. A chance was given to her and she plans to use it.

.

Over Donna's shoulder Jackie finally so him. He stood there and looked right through her. Or at least that's like it seemed, because his damn sunglasses covered his eyes. His face looked tired but full of determination. That is her Steven. Always so strong.

When Donna released her, she took a few steps forward to be closer to her ex-boyfriend. As Jackie stood in front of him, indescribable coldness went through her entire body, and she knew. '_This won't be good.'_

"Hay Steven." She tried to say brave, but her voice was uncontrollably trembling.

"Hay." Hyde replied with calmness which surprised even him. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a stern face.

_'What am I doing here? That's how you greet me? After almost a year that is the first thing you have to say, you stupid kettle head!' _went through her mind. She wanted to scream. But two can play this game. She can be Zen too. After all, she learnt from the master! And she was prepared on this; she knew he will probably be a jerk. But even so, his cold words and emotion-less face hurt more then she is prepared to admit. She knew she won't get much from him, but in every scenario she imagined, small smile was always on his face. Maybe just for a second, but always there.

"I came to see Mr. Forman. I heard what happened so I had to come, you know. And I really missed the guys." She said and looked right at him. _'Take that you bastard!'_

'_You missed 'THE' guys? Not 'YOU' guys but 'the' guys. Bitch! Bitch! Well, I didn't miss you either!'_

"That's cool." Zen spoke trough him.

.

"I am so very sorry to interrupt this touching reunion..." Eric said sarcastically "...but how did you know for my dad?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Ha ha ha" came from behind him, nervous laughter he knew very well.

"Mum?" Eric asked

"Ha ha ha ha... Well, I may have called her. She is family. She deserved to know. Ha ha ha. Look at that rain. Sure is falling. Ha ha ha." Now she was sorry she didn't take her happy pill.

"You knew where she was?"

"Don't be mad Eric. I forbid her to tell anyone." Jackie jumped into the conversation

Tall Star Wars freak ignored Jackie and asked his mother: "How long did you know?"

"Not long! I called her few days ago!" Jackie stated

"I knew it all along. She came to say goodbye to me and your father before she left." Kitty Forman confessed, with eyes pointed to the floor. In any other situation she would probably lie, but right now she didn't have the strength.

Nobody moved a muscle. Everyone looked at the old women, disappointed and mad. They have searched for her, and all this time she knew where she was. Fortunately, they knew that this isn't time or place for further discussions. Jackie is with them again, and that's all that matters. Now Red must survive and everything can be like it used to be.

.

„So, my goddess, how is Paris? Did you bring some fancy French candy for Fez?" Foreigner tried to break the tension

„Paris?" Jackie asked „Oh, you mean because of the present. I just went on vacation there. I live in Chicago, actually."

„Chicago?! Chicago, like 2 hours of driving Chicago?! Chicago where I lived until a month ago?! Damn Jackie!" Kelso tried not to get offended, but he was too hurt at the moment. She was literally in his neighborhood this whole time, and didn't even pick up the phone and call him? "I, I just don't know what to say." He said with sad voice and look at her like abandoned puppy.

"I'm sorry Michael. I know you're mad, but I just needed some time for myself. If you give me a chance I promise to make it up for you."

"OK!" he said and rushed to hug her again.

"Awwwwww" everyone sighed and laughed. Everyone accept Hyde, of course. He is too cool for awwww.

"Michael, get your hand off my ass!"

"OK. Sorry!"

"Michael I mean it!"

"Fine!"

"Michael!" she screamed and hit him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he let her go "Damn Jackie, you said you will make it up to me!"

"But not like this you perv!" Jackie tried to look angry, but a smile crept on her face. She really did miss him.

Again everyone laugh. Everyone accept Hyde.

.

She just arrived and Hyde couldn't stand to look at her anymore. Of course she will immediately jump on Kelso. He didn't expect anything else. And now everyone acts like she didn't left them on 11 fucking months. Left without even one word of explanation. Now everyone laughs. Everyone is happy. Did they forget on man who is lying in this hospital? Of course, now when princess is back in town nothing else matters.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Hyde needed excuse to leave. If he stays here one more second he will explode.

"Sweety" Kitty said to Jackie when Hyde left "Why don't you go after him? All this is very hard for him. He tries to hide it, but I know him."

"I don't think he wants me to go after him, Mrs. Forman."

"And when did that stop you before? Go and comfort my baby!"

"No, I wouldn't recommend that. I tried to pet him on the shoulder and he almost broke my arm. My candy eating arm. That bastard." Fez warned his goddess.

Little cheerleader looked at Stevens back. She once knew how to comfort him. But he is different now. So is she. Can she stand more rejections from him?

Before she even finished with her thoughts she already rushed after him.

.

Hyde walked away as fast as he could. He didn't really look where he is going, his only goal was to go as far as possible from one bitchy midget.

And then he heard it:

„Steven!"

He decided to ignore pitched voice.

"Steven wait!"

_'Just ignore it man. Just keep walkin.'_

"Steven please stop."

And then he felt tight squeeze around his wrist. Her worm hand froze him in spot. They stood still a few moments when he slowly turned to face her. And first time today he actually looked at her.

She was wearing tight black pants and dark red, slightly oversized knitted shirt which covered half of her butt. Tight black boots came to her knees and high heels made her legs look even better then he remembers. Black classic coat was covering her body; obviously she still didn't have time to take it off. Her damp hair was a bit longer then before, but black curls were still the same. Just like her mismatched eyes.

'_She is still as beautiful as ever.' _He thinks, but of course doesn't say it.

"What's up?" Hyde asks her

"I just wanted to see how are you holding up." Jackie carefully responds

"Well, I'm not the one who is lying on a hospital bed, so I think I'll be just fine."

"Red will be fine. You know that, right?" she says with small smile on her lips "He is strong."

"I know. I'm not worried."

"Yes you are. And that is OK. I am worried too."

"Don't tell me how I feel. You don't know me." In the moment he says it he knows it's a big fat lie. But a big fat lie that will hurt her.

"You won't hurt me with that Steven. And you can stop trying. I fell pretty crappy as it is." Jackie knows it's his stupid Zen shield. And if she wants to came trough him she must stand trough his insults.

"Sure. I'm sorry. After all, the most important thing is how you feel. I mean, why..."

But is unable to finish. Jackie's small body is buried in his, her head is leant to his chest, right above his heart that beats like crazy. She can feel it and can't help but smile at knowing that she can still means something to him.

Beautiful girl wrapped her small arms around his waist and raised them to his back where she tenderly started rubbing them. His body relaxes and he gives in to impulse to hug her back. Hyde leaned his head on top of hers and whispered:

"You're wet."

"Have you been outsides today? It's raining like crazy." And then gently adds: "Does it bother you?"

"No."

Words were no longer necessary.

.

None of them were sure how long they stood there before the nurse came.

"Excuse me." Nurse spoke and finally separate ex lovers. "Are you related to Mr. Forman?"

Hyde was caught off guard. He didn't know what to say. In fact, he was too scared to say anything. He began to mutter: "Oh, I am... In fact I'm his... We are..."

"He is his son!" Jackie jumped in. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. The operation went well and Mr. Forman was moved to the recovery room. You'll be able to see him tomorrow when he comes to consciousness. Now it would be best for you to go home. There is nothing you can do here today."

„Thank you." Hyde managed to say.

Slowly they absorb new information. When they finally roused out of their thoughts they saw that nurse is no longer standing beside them. Strong man has received little cheerleader's hand and gently squeezed it before dragging her to the waiting room to share the good news with others. She knew that the squeeze is silent thanks. And it meant more than thousand words.

.

In the waiting room hilarity took over. Ladies and Kelso were crying, Fez forgotten his sweets and Eric hugged his mother so strong that he almost broke her on two. Even Hyde had the biggest smile on his face. Who would have thought that one grumpy old man can cause so much joy.

"When he gets out I will let him to stuck foot in my ass just for fun." Kelso cheerfully exclaimed.

.

When everyone finally settled down, for the first time today they noticed that they were not alone. The man who sat alone in a remote part of the room slowly approached them. He wore a black suit, white shirt and black tie. But he didn't look like a business man. He had a warm friendly face, and everyone noticed his gravelly voice when he finally spoke:

"Excuse me Miss Burkhart."

"Yes Paul?" Jackie asked, obviously knowing the stranger

"I wanted to inform you that I spoke with Mr. Kent. He reserved a room at the hotel for you and sent your luggage. It should already be there. He also insisted that you immediately call him."

"OK. Go warm up the car. I'll come in a few minutes."

"Of course Miss Burkhart." With accelerated pace he headed for the exit.

"Who is that?" Donna asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's Paul, the chauffeur. My boss sent him with me. He didn't want me to drive in this bad weather."

"Your boss gave you chauffeur?" redhead asked

"He is also a good friend. I should probably call him. I'll be back in a minute." Jackie said and went to look for the phone.

They all looked stunned for her.

.

In the beginning everyone were silent and eyed each other.

Donna was the first to speak: "Wow. It is obviously going well for her in Chicago."

"Yeah! The driver! Only really cool people have drivers!" Kelso excitedly confirmed.

"It's like Chicago is her Death Star. You know, because she is Vader and all." Eric said

"So, she finally found her own sugar daddy. Took her long enough." Hyde said with contempt in his voice.

"Chicago has daddies made of sugar? Why didn't I know about this? You bastards keep that quiet from me?! How could you? It's like I don't know you at all!" Foreigner was mad.

"No Fez. Sugar daddy is... Oh, I'll explain later. And you Hyde, don't talk like that." Donna jumped in to defend absent girl.

"Yeah man. She said it's her boss." Kelso said

"So she is sleeping with her boss!" Hyde continued

"Shame on you Steven. We don't know what this is about. We don't know the whole story." Kitty Forman finally jumped in the conversation

"I'm sure it's big love. Trip to Paris was just a bonus."

"Hyde..." Eric tried to stop him

"I mean, who wouldn't fell in love with 60 years old man. I'm sure it was because of the goodness of his heart!"

"Hyde man..." Kelso tried to warn him.

"I'm surprised she didn't remember that before!" He was unstoppable.

"Hyde, you should really..." Of course, Fez failed to complete.

"After all, like mother like daughter!"

"Hyde shut the fuck up!" Donna screamed and finally silenced her friend.

And then he heard voice from behind him:

"Line was busy. I will call from the hotel."


	3. Theodore

**Disclaimer:**I don't own that 70's show.

* * *

"After all, like mother like daughter!"

"Hyde shut the fuck up!" Donna screamed and finally silenced her friend.

And then he heard voice from behind him.

"Line was busy. I'll call from the hotel."

* * *

Chapter 3 - **Theodore**

Hyde closed his eyes and silent "Fuck" crossed over his lips. Cold sweat showered his face and he could have sworn that his heart stopped beating. The only bright spot in all this was the fact that his glasses were covering his eyes. If they were not there everyone would see the glimmer of despair that has obscured his usually bright blue eyes.

.

When he finally got up the nerve to turn around, Jackie spoke again:

"I should go. Paul is waiting."

"Oh honey, you can't seriously think I will let you sleep in some cold unfamiliar hotel. You are coming with us. Laurie won't come back till tomorrow so her bedroom is free." Kitty Forman told with a light smile.

"No Mrs. Forman. I insist. It's been a long day and I need some alone time. I'll see you here tomorrow morning."

Kitty knew that there is no point arguing. There is no way Jackie will spend the night in same house with her surrogate son. And she couldn't blame her.

"All right then. But we will see you tomorrow, right?"

Jackie sensed fear and panic in older women's voice and felt incredible sad. She never intended to cause so much pain to her. After all, she came today to make it easier for her (among other things), and not the other way around.

"Of course Mrs. Forman. I promise." She said cheerfully_. 'That idiot won't chase me away. I am Jackie Burkhart, nobody chases me away.'_

Then she turned to Fez and asked him: "Will you walk me to car Fez?"

"Of course my princess."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow guys!" Petite girl waved to the group and they walked away.

.

„Look Fez... God this is hard. I know I messed everything up. I never should have left like that. You were so good to me, and helped me so much. You deserved better, at least a decent goodbye. And all I can say is that I am truly sorry." And Jackie really meant it. Fez was the only person who was there when she needed him, and she used him and left him without explanation. She wanted to call him al last thousand times, but she was too afraid to found up he hates her.

"I am not angry anymore. At first I was furious. After a few days I was mad. When a month passed I was worried. And after another month, I was scared to death. Don't do that ever again to me, you whore!"

„I won't. I promise. Does this mean we are still friends?"

„Yes. But you have a lot to make up for. And you can do it with candy. Lots and lots of candy."

„Oh Fezzy!" Jackie sighed in relief and rushed to hug Fez. „I missed you so much."

„I missed you too. Does this mean you are not my girlfriend anymore?"

Jackie couldn't help herself to smile a little. „Yes, I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I'm not sure I ever actually was." She said with a shrug

„Shut your dirty little mouth! You were... and it was magicle!" He looked dreamily at her and then continued: "You should know I told everyone we were together all this time. Of course, it was a bit bumpy, you know, not seeing or hearing each other, but our love conquered it all." Dreamy look never left his face.

"OK Fez." Jackie said still smiling. "I should get going."

"Why don't you come to sleep in my apartment? I'll kick Kelso on the couch and you can have your old room back. Or, you know, you can sleep with me, if you are ready to take our relationship to the next level." He offered with a wink.

"No, I'll go to the hotel. But thank you. See you tomorrow."

Fez watched his friend rushing to the car and finally felt whole again. Red will be fine and Jackie is back. This was a good day.

* * *

20 minutes later Vista Cruiser arrived at Forman's driveway. All four passengers are quiet with mixed expressions of relief and nervousness on their faces. Hyde was the first one to get out. He went straight to the basement, avoiding other people's eyes. It was just too hard for him to watch disappointment which radiated from only real mother he ever knew. He just wanted to be left alone.

Others looked at him wordlessly.

.

"I'll be heading home. I'm sure dad is waiting." Donna said and rushed home to share good news with Bob.

Kitty and Eric waved their goodbyes and entered the house.

Last time they were here unspoken fear that their family will never be whole again went through their minds. And now everything is falling in its place.

"Are you hungry? I will make some sandwiches." Kitty told and rushed to refrigerator.

"No mum. No one is hungry. Go to bed and rest. You must look your best when dad sees you tomorrow." Eric told his mother and lightly pushed her to the door.

"But..."

"No but. You go and I will take care for Hyde. Good night mum." He said and kissed her forehead.

This time Kitty listened. And while she walked to her room enormous pride filled her motherly heart. _'My baby is all grown up.'_

_._

Meanwhile Hyde sat on basement couch and was in the middle of third beer in only few minutes. He stared at TV but had no idea what is he watching. Before his eyes alternated images of certain pixy girl, her smile, her eyes, and her perfectly shaped lips. He could still feel her worm breath on his chest and tingling sensation which went through his spine when she rubbed his back. And today he felt it last time. And it's all his fault.

His line of thought was interrupted with a blunt blow to the head.

"Is that Stupid helmet on my head?"

"What can I say? You deserve it. You are the King!"

Hyde forcibly removed it from his head and threw it on his friend.

"Get bent Forman!" Hyde said with his threatening voice.

Eric knew when to avoid his friend, and this was one of these moments. Every fiber of his being was screaming to turn around and run. But his legs didn't listen. Despite all of his instincts which tried to stop him he spoke:

"No. You've been left alone long enough. And look where that brought you."

"What are you talking about? I am where I want to be. And why do you think you are in any position to give advices? If you feel like talking go and talk to your girlfriend. Oh, that's right, you don't have a girlfriend. You blew it!" he spoke trough his teeth, and with every word his muscles tensed.

"You're right. I don't have a girlfriend. But at least I never called Donna a gold digger."

Hyde looked away from his best friend and squeezed beer can in his hand. Then he said, a bit quieter than before:

"I just said what everyone was thinking."

"I don't think that."

"Fine! I said what I think!"

Eric was looking at guy who was much more than a friend, he looked at guy who was his brother. And he felt shame. For the first time in his life Eric was ashamed to call him his friend. Not because of the things he said, but because he meant it. When he left to Africa he couldn't even imagine this will greet him when he comes back.

"You know, when Jackie left, I never really understood why. It's nothing like the devil I know would do. Hundred strippers wouldn't chase her away. And today... today I finally realized."

„What are you talking about?"

„I'm talking about a look in her eyes when you called her a slut!" His voice was raised.

„And what did you see, Esmeralda?" Hyde asked mockingly

„I saw nothing. Not even a surprise. I don't even want to know what you put her through when that didn't surprise her at all."

With that Eric turned around and left. Disappointment was evident in his voice; he didn't really try to hide it.

Hyde drank the rest of his beer in one gulp and immediately opened another one. This will be a long night, night to think. And he is not planning to do that sober.

* * *

Next morning the gang sat in the same waiting room as yesterday. Kitty was allowed to see Red, and even though today only family will be able to visit him, no one even thought about leaving. They belonged here.

"Do you think she won't come?" Donna asked nervously looking at the hallway from which she came yesterday.

"Of course she will come. She promised." Fez tried to assure his friend.

Donna didn't look so convinced. The fear that little midget will disappear again tortured her entire night. _'God, I should have invited her to sleep at my house. Why didn't I do that?'_

„Yeah Big D, it's Jackie. She is always late." Kelso told Donna, and then turned to Fez: „Hey, lets go to cafeteria on ice cream. Maybe I'll bump into that nurse from yesterday again!"

Fez didn't hear a word after 'ice cream',but that was more then enough for him to leave with Kelso.

.

Eric moved his eyes from Spiderman comic book and looked at Hyde. He sat alone, on a chair a few feet away from them. His eyes were constantly fleeing in the same direction as Donna's, and he nervously shifted a cup of coffee from one hand to another. His eyes were red and puffy, and dark circles were under his eyes. He obviously didn't sleep much tonight.

They didn't really talk today, and as much that bothered skinny man, he won't just pretend that everything is all right. He wants his friend back, but his real friend, and not this shadow of a guy he used to be.

.

And then the girl in question finally showed up. She looked beautiful. Her makeup was flawless, curls perfect, and clothes thoughtfully selected. She carried a big bouquet, filled with flowers all shapes, sizes and colors. No one could have guessed that this girl slept barely three hours, and even that time she spent dreaming about a certain blue eyed man and his harsh words.

.

As soon as Hyde so her, he jumped out of his chair like he has a spring in his pants. And it was perfectly clear to him that he just totally ruined his Zen composure. He took a deep breath and slowly approached her.

„Hi Jackie." He welcomed her with slight discomfort in his voice.

"Hello Hyde." She greeted him coldly. '_That's right. Stay calm. Don't kick him in face. He is nothing to you.'_

'_Hyde? Did she just call me Hyde?! Fuck!' _He wasn't sure what stopped him to say something mean to her and walk away. But instead of that he decided to carry out his plan into action. He silently coughed in last attempt to try to outbreaks the echo of his surname out of his head, looked at her trough his shades and handed her cup of coffee.

"Here. I ordered black, but they accidentally poured milk in it. And I remembered that you drink it with milk... so... you should take it."

They didn't accidentally poured milk into it. And he didn't accidentally remember she drinks it that way. And he was more than aware that he sounds like an idiot. But this is the only way he knows to apologize.

He had to use all his will power to stop his hand from shaking. Seconds were passing incredible slow, and no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't read the expression on her face. And that scared the shit out of him.

"Thank you, but I already drank my coffee." Jackie told him with a stern face and walked past him to greet Bob.

"Whatever." was all he managed to mutter.

.

Eric watched the conversation and smiled. He got to him. Naturally, he fucked it up, but that's a start. Scrawny man walked to Hyde and asked him:

"So, buddy, is there a diamond necklace in that cup?"

"What?" Hyde was confused

"Well, if not, you will need a lot more than coffee to get her to accept your apology. After all, this is Jackie we are talking about."

"First of all, I didn't apologize. I don't do apologies. And as second, shut up Forman!"

Eric smiled again, and just as he was about to say something, a nurse interrupted him.

"Are you Eric?" She asked

"Yes. Why?"

"Your mother sent me to get you. You can go and see your father now. Turn right there, room 34."

"Oh, thank you." Eric thanked her and headed to his father. Then he turned around and called to Hyde: "Are you coming, man?"

"What?" Hyde was confused. He isn't allowed to see him yet.

"Well, they said family."

Hyde was speechless. He always thought about Formans like his family, but it was never said at loud. It was never official. Without a word he followed him, and while he walked past Jackie he looked at her. He wasn't sure why, after all, she just turned him down. But he was glad he did. Her face had a beautiful expression of tenderness. She look him in like she used to looked at him. And for a second there he wanted to buy her that diamond necklace.

.

Jackie gave flowers for Red to Eric and turned away. If she looks him one more time she will jump on him and share that happiness he feels right now. And that can't happen. Not anymore.

.

Eric and Hyde walked into the room. Red was the only patient there. His bed was in center and three chairs around it. Kitty sat on one of them and turned around when she heard them. She silently smiled and gestured them to take a sits.

Red was connected to the apparatus which beeped the rhythm of his heart. 2 tubes in the nose made it easier for him to breathe. His skin was pale and he looked tired and skinnier then before. He was obviously on some kind of medication because his movements were slowed. Yet again, when he started talking he was the same old Red.

"Took you long enough to get here, you dumb-asses."

Two brothers had to laugh. When they heard it, they were completely sure he will recover. They talked a few minutes, keeping in mind not to upset or overwork the older man. Then Red looked at the flowers which Eric put on night stand and laugh.

"I see the Loud One came. Your mother didn't tell me anything about what happened so I assume you fucked it up, right?" he asked, looking at Hyde

"No. Everything is fine." Hyde tried to sound convincing.

"Don't lie to me. I can still stick my foot in your ass, you idiot."

"Yes sir."

"I don't care what you did. Just fix it." Even sick, he still sounded scary.

"Yes sir."

They talked few more minutes and then let him to rest. Kitty decided to stay by her husband and read a book while he sleeps. They didn't except anything less.

.

After they came back to waiting room everyone was excitedly waiting to hear what happened. And while Eric recounted everything, Hyde took opportunity to turn to Jackie one more time. This time he took his sunglasses off, knowing that he isn't good with words, but hoping that she will read from his eyes what he can't say.

"Hey... I was thinking... we could go and get something to eat."

"Oh, I'm not very hungry." She spoke to him much softer than before. Partly because of the good news, and partly because of the warmth which radiated from his eyes.

Hyde noticed the change of her voice and became a bit more secure.

"Well, we could go to Sizzler. I here they have a salad bar. It's all you can eat. And five different colors of jelly." He raised his eyebrows, and added with a smile: "I'll buy."

'_God, he remembers that.' _All she wanted to do at that moment was to threw away everything she decided the previous night and go with him. And she thanked god she has somewhere else to be.

"I can't."

"Oh... that's cool." But it wasn't. Hyde quickly put his sunglasses back on and cursed himself for being so stupid.

.

"I know. Let's go to Hub and celebrate with burgers and fries." Donna announced to the group.

Everyone accepts Jackie agreed. _'She can't even sat at the same table with me' _Hydethought and quickly replaced feeling of rejection with anger. _'Who does she thinks she is?' _And he would be more than happy to stay angry if he didn't hear her explanation.

"I'm going to visit my father. It's been a long time since the last time I went to see him."

'_Does that mean she would go with me?' _Hyde was totally confused.

"If you want, you all can come to my hotel later. There is a room service, and everything is on my boss's expense."

Everyone agreed, but Hyde wasn't glad he will be spending the time in room which her boyfriend pays. He didn't even met him, or heard anything about him, but he already hates him.

* * *

When they came to the hotel it was already dark outside. They took the elevator and get out on the last floor and went to her room. When she let them in they were in completely shock. This wasn't just a room, it was a beautiful suit.

.

Big window spread trough entire wall and gaves the perfect view on town and city lights. Walls were light sandy colour, and dark and shiny wood floor gave him a touch of elegance. In the middle of the room was a big carpet with 2 black leather couches turned to face each other, and between them a long glass coffee table. On the west wall was 2 big wooden doors, one that leads to the bedroom and the other to big bathroom with jacuzzi. In the right corner of the room was round dining table filled with beers and snacks which Jackie ordered for tonight.

.

They moved the stuff in living area and plopped on couches. It didn't take them long to relax.

And while the atmosphere was warming up Hyde was feeling like an idiot. Not only that Jackie gave him little to none of her attention, the only time she spoke to him, she called him Hyde. Again. And that made him mad. If she has no interest in him, he sure as hell won't crawl after her. He isn't Forman. And he was just fine without her.

.

There was a hard knock on the door. Assuming that is just room service no one paid much attention. Jackie went to open the door. Tall dark man with beautiful dark eyes was standing there. He was dressed in gray suit which fits him like it was made just for him. Probably because it was.

„Theo? What are you doing here?" Jackie asked the handsome stranger, obviously surprised with his presence.

The whole gang immediately silenced and leaned to the door to see what is going on.

„I needed to talk to you."

„And all phones in Chikago suddenly stopped working?"

„Don't be ridiculous." He said and passed next to her to get into the room. "You won't believe wha..." And then he noticed 5 strange faces looking weirdly at him.

Theo looked at Jackie and hissed: "What the hell is this?"

"These are my friends. I talked you about them." She replied pointing at them.

"Oh, hello. It's nice to see you all. Now, if only I could connect names with the faces. Well, you must be Donna." He said and extended his hand to redhead who watched him amazed. It was probably one of the most beautiful men she ever so. "I'm Theodore."

"It's very nice to meet you." She said and shakes his hand, still not taking her look away from him.

"How did you know she is Donna?" Kelso asked, failing to notice that Donna is the only other girl beside Jackie in the room.

"And you must be Michael."

"That's right" Kelso said and shook hands with him. "How did you know that?"

"Well, Jackie described you all very well. And if I can believe her descriptions you are Fez, right?" and extended his arm to him as well.

Fez jumped on his feet thrilled that this handsome and obviously important man knows his name. He forcefully shakes his hand and giggled. "Yes, yes I am."

"Watch it Fez, don't wet you pants due to the excitement." Hyde comment sarcastically and smirked.

New guy immediately turned to him and walked pass Eric who sat next to Hyde. He stood in front of the man in concert T-shirt, at the very end the couch.

"And you would be Steven, I assume."

"Hyde." He relied, and repeating the same gesture others used, he reached out his hand.

"Yes, Hyde. It's very nice to meet you, Hyde." Theo replied, and sharply extended his arm and punched him straight in face, throwing him on floor.


	4. Here we come

**Disclaimer:**I don't own 'That 70's show'.

* * *

New guy immediately turned to him and walked pass Eric who sat next to Hyde. He stood in front of the man in concert T-shirt, at the very end the couch.

"And you would be Steven, I assume."

"Hyde." He relied, and repeating the same gesture others used, he reached out his hand.

"Yes, Hyde. It's very nice to meet you, Hyde." Theo replied, and sharply extended his arm and punched him straight in face, throwing him on floor.

* * *

Chapter 4 – **Here we come**

Hyde's face kissed the floor. His glasses fell form his face and revealed big red stain on his cheekbone and surprise in his eyes. It took him a second to realize what just happened and in a moment that surprise was replaced with pure rage. As his eyes found Theodore his whole body tensed and prepared for attack. At this moment Hyde was like a raging bull and Theo was his red flag. Everything except his target was blurred.

.

Everyone was in pure shock as their view jumped from one male to another. From guy on the floor to the man who was standing tall with proud face totally unaware that he probably signed his own death warrant. Their eyes were locked on each other.

Jackie glanced on her ex boyfriend and knowing that scene which will follow won't be nice, she did the only thing she could. She screamed: "MICHAEL!"

.

Kelso was sitting on couch opposite from the one from which Hyde fell. He was closest to his friend, and even though he just saw the scene he was totally unaware of what just happened. At one moment they were meeting this new guy and at another Hyde was on the floor. Then he heard Jackie screaming his name and looked what she was staring at. His fallen friend was in 'kill mode' and if he doesn't do something right now he will spend the rest of his life in jail. Pure adrenalin streamed through his body and he did the bravest and probably the stupidest thing of his entire life. He jumped on Hyde who was just rising on his feet and tackled him on the floor once again.

Kelso's entire body was spread over Hyde's while he was trying to push his shoulders to the ground. Of course, considering that his strength is incomparable with the one of his friend, in a matter of seconds Kelso was on his back screaming: "My eye!"

Kelso's scream triggered Eric and in warp speed he was holding Hyde's arm. Kelso was on his feet's again and grabbed his other shoulder. And while geek and ex police officer in training tried to physically restrain their friend, with shaky voice Fez attempted to sooth him, although with very little success.

While the battle was at the peak and Hyde almost broke loose, Theo turned to Jackie and whined :"I think I broke my hand." and stretched his injured limb to her. Jackie automatically but gently took his hand into hers – an act which infuriated Hyde even more. _'First he punches me and now he is touching her? Move that filthy hand away from her!' _ He had no idea how he succeeded to suppress those thoughts and pronounce following: "Yeah? It will match your face when I'm done with you!"

Eric noticed that only two isn't enough to restrain Hyde so he urged Fez to help them. Foreigner reluctantly ran to his friends and when he couldn't found better solution, he hurried behind Hyde, knelt down and grabbed his legs with both of his arms, his face barely few inches from his butt. On the verge of tears he yelled: "I don't want to dye!" but continued restraining the angry man.

Theo, seemingly totally oblivious to the fight he caused kept yelping about his hand, while Jackie and Donna remained silent, like dug into the floor, unable to detach their eyes from freak show which played out in front of them.

Finally, the taller girl came to her senses and turned to the stranger:

„Who the hell are you?!"

„Who am I?" Theo's body started to shake from anger „Well, I believe that you all know me as sugar daddy."

All screams and shouts in room silenced,Hyde stopped fighting, Kelso and Eric eventually let him go and Jackie averted her eyes to the ground. Fez was still at his post, holding Hyde like there is no tomorrow, when Hyde yelled: „Let me go, you idiot! He is not worth it!" Fez released him, and Steven remained still, with stone face, still looking at the newcomer, but with no indication that he will start a fight. And he wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to himself, that Theo is still standing only because he truly believed he deserved that punch. Theo forgot on his painful arm, moved a step closer to the curly man and pointed finger at him:

„Say something like that to her again and I will end you!"

„You're threatening me?"

„Oh, it's not a threat. It's a promise."

„You have a death wish? I will..."

„Enough!" Jackie shouted „Sit down, both of you!" No one moved „NOW!"

Two rivals simultaneously sat down, each on his own couch, still eyeing each other in silence. After them, everyone else slowly seated, carefully, like that they except for hell to loose any second now. Short girl, now only one still standing took a look at her ex-boyfriend and then moved to her boss and took his hand.

„Move your fingers."

„I can't."

„Way to go, Hyde!"

„Me? How is this my fault? He hit me!"

„You are to blame! You and your hard face! Moron!" then she looked at Theo again „Move your fingers, you brat!"

Theo finally started to move his fingers, but still yelping in pain.

„It hurts."

„Oh shut up. It serves you right."

Now when she was sure his hand is not broken, she went to the dining area and started to dig through mini bar.

.

Six people sat in silence when Eric finally decided to speak.

"So... Theodore... what do you do?" It was either that or weather talk, and it seemed like dark guy won't leave any time soon, so they could at least learn something about him.

"I work with Jackie." He answered, while massaging his hand and staring at Hyde.

"Well, that's great." Eric said, and then asked "And where Jackie works?"

Man in suit turned his gaze to Eric and gave him a questionable look. Truly ashamed that they know so little about her life, Eric tried to explain:

"We haven't seen her in a very long time."

Theo exhaled, closed his eyes in irritation that these people are in his room, and answered coldly:

"I own a lifestyle magazine - Joli. Jackie is a fashion editor there."

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"Perfect job for Jackie!" Donna decided to share with group, and everyone could only nod in agreement.

"Yeah. I've never seen anyone who gets so excited when gets an opportunity to trash some designer's work." Theo laughed to himself

.

_'Joli. Arrogant French name for arrogant colorful paper for brainwashed shallow idiots.' _ Of course, it sells like crazy, and even though no one would have ever guessed that someone who wears worn concert T-shirts and ripped jeans have ever come in contact with something like that, Hyde knew about it very well. That _'shit on paper' _saved his business. Six months ago Grooves was at the really bad place. It's like people totally forgot on good music, selling was lower than ever, and new record store which opened right around the corner didn't help. Hyde was preparing shop for last big sale before closing, when some famous magazine for which he never heard before proclaimed Grooves as place „With best music selection which you just must visit". In a week they earned more then in whole month before, and Hyde almost forgot that it is all because of some _'stupid corporate crap for naive idiots'. _And now, man who literally, even though unknowingly saved his job sits in front of him. Hyde didn't even think about thanking him, but he felt like he should mention it.

"Your magazine did a story about my shop. Grooves." He proclaimed and carefully watched at stranger, not wanting to miss expression on his face when he realizes he helped him. But horror never obscured his handsome visage. Instead, he unconsciously, just for a second, looked at Jackie, and moved his eyes from her so fast that Hyde would probably missed it if he wasn't looking at him.

"I know. It wasn't my idea." He said through his teeth

Hyde's face softened when he realized what happened. Jackie did it. He assumed Mrs. Forman was the messenger of bad news, and Jackie helped. His mouth was still slightly opened from shock when petite girl came into his view. She carried 2 ice packs and handed one to him.

"Put this on your face."

"Thanks."... _'For everything' _he added to himself.

.

Jackie just shrugged and turned around to give Theo the other. She seated next to him and spoke again:

"Will you finally tell me what are you doing here?"

"I don't get it Jackie. He has a freaking porn mustache."

Man with stashes felt rage building in him again, but before he managed to say something ex-cheerleader continued:

„What are you doing here Theo?" and after a second added „And he didn't have them when we were going out." She said with slight disgust in her voice which didn't escape Hyde.

Theo slowly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out small crumpled peace of paper. He held it tight, crumpling it even more.

„Well?" Jackie was impatient

Theo wordlessly handed her the paper and looked at his shoes. No one dared to speak. This seemed like something important. While Jackie red, her eyes were getting darker. Theo jumped to his feet and started nervously pacing through the room. She red it twice, and now she just stared at the paper, words on him already a blur. Finally, Theo cracked:

„Well, are you done? It is only 29 words. Obviously you can squeeze 3 years of relationship in 29 fucking words!" He was yelling, and when dark beauty finally looked at him, he said quietly, almost whispering „I didn't know where else to go."

.

At that moment everyone realized what happened. Theo was dumped. Via letter.

Eric knowingly looked at his surrogate brother, and could read his minds. _'She is not sleeping with that guy. God, I'm such an idiot. But why is he here? Maybe he wants to sleep with her?! I should have just killed him when I had a chance!'_

"When did you got this?" Jackie softly asked

Theo looked at his too expensive watch. "3 hours ago. I came here right away. I wanted... I don't know what." Jackie just looked at him

"Oh, don't just stare at me! Say it! Say: I told you so! You did, didn't you?! Silly me, I thought I knew person whit whom I have a relationship better then you!" His voice was raised and trembling. "I found it on the floor; it was pushed under my door. I almost threw it, I thought it is junk! God damn it!" He tangled fingers through his dark spiky hair and squeeze it into fist.

.

It is little to say that basement gang was curious. Finally, not being able to sit in silence any more, Fez grabbed the letter from Jackie's hand and started reading aloud. Theo didn't even twitch.

_Dear Theodore,_

_I can't live in shadows anymore._

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me, _

_but I must leave._

_I will never forget you._

_Always_

_Allan_

"Awww... so sad." Fez said and then read the last word again "Allan?"

"You're gay?" Kelso couldn't resist but ask

"You have a problem with that?" Theo was not in the mood for condemning idiots

"No. But I just realized... Hyde got beaten up by a gay guy! Hahahaha! BURN!"

Whole room, apart from Hyde of course, unwillingly started to laugh. First quiet, but soon hilarity took over.

"Hey, hey! He didn't beat me up!"

"Keep saying it to yourself, little buddy."

"He didn't... ah whatever!" he crossed his arms over his chest, and if gazes could kill there wouldn't be a single living person in room. "He didn't beat me up!"

Everyone was still laughing.

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass Kelso!"

"What? Why mine?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

.

„So..." Eric had to ask, just to rub it to Hyde „You and Jackie... aren't seeing each other?"

„Were you not here 5 minutes ago?"

„Soooo... you aren't sleeping together?"

„No!" Jackie and Theo stated together.

Hyde looked at Forman and silenced him with his gaze. He got the message.

.

„Anyway..." Jackie continued „Where did he go?"

„Well I don't know! He didn't write that, did he?!"

Jackie just glared at him.

„He has a sister in L.A."

„Are you going after him?"

„Why should I do that? He left me with a letter. Letter Jackie! After three years I didn't deserve a decent goodbye? What kind of person does that?!"

Hyde knew exactly what kind of person do that. After all, once upon a time he got frighteningly similar "Dear John" letter - from Jackie. He still vividly remembers the feeling in his gut when he read it. His life wasn't easy, and he was left by people who by all laws of nature and state have no right to do that, but Jackie was never supposed to be one of them. Maybe that's why that time hurt the worst. He never felt worse in his life... at least until he found Kelso with towel in that motel room. Anger passed through him and he wanted to hit something. _'It shouldn't hurt so much anymore.'_

"Oh, but letter isn't the best part. No, no... I liked ultimatum the best!" He couldn't resist, he wanted to hurt her. It's not fair that only he has to suffer. And the look he gave her froze her. Good.

"Ultimatum? You gave him an ultimatum? That dick-head got him, and I didn't? I didn't deserve a freaking warning?!" He was silent a few seconds and then confessed: "I really thought that he loves me."

"He does."

Theo looked at her doubtfully.

"He loves you more than you can imagine."

"He has a strange way for showing it." Hyde smirked

"He loves me so much that he couldn't even look me into eyes to tell me that he is leaving. From were I come from that isn't love."

"He couldn't look at you because he knew that then he couldn't leave. And he had to."

Hyde felt like it goes to him too, or maybe he just imagined that. Either way, it didn't help. She didn't have to leave. She just had to wait a few more minutes.

"Why?" Donna finally spoke "Why he had to leave? Life in shadows? I don't get it."

Theo gave her a sad look and quietly started to talk.

"My parents... they wouldn't understand. They would never accept this... me... and him. It was just easier to pretend few times a year then fight all the time."

"Oh. So they don't know you're gay."

"Obviously."

"And that bothered him?"

"It did. But I was planning to tell them."

"Oh please!" Jackie couldn't be quiet "When? He waited for three years!"

"Soon! But he couldn't wait, could he? Everything must be now, right away!"

"It's not just your family!"

"Oh yes! Well, I will never be a guy who holds his hand and run through daisies with him. Or kiss him in the middle of Time Square. It's not me."

"It's not you or you are too afraid of what other people will think?"

„Don't start Jackie. You don't understand."

„Oh, I understand very well what's it like to be with someone who takes you for granted and run from any kind of commitment!"

„Well maybe he wouldn't have to run if the other side wouldn't push so hard!" Hyde was standing and waving his hands

„He wouldn't have to push if any kind of affection was shown!" Jackie mirrored his actions

„That's a load of crap and you know it! That guy just couldn't be happy with what they had!"

„Enough!" Theo screamed „You know what? This is me! And if he can't accept that he can just go to hell!"

„I think he left." Eric noticed

„But will you follow?" Jackie asked again

Theo was silent for a long time. Thousands of thoughts circled through his mind. Good and bad memories played in front of his eyes while six pairs of eyes watched him in anticipation. He knew what he wants to do, but only one thing was stopping him.

"He doesn't want me to."

"Yes, he does." His dark haired friend said knowingly. "But there is no point to follow him if things stay the same. Can you give him what he wants?"

"I'm not sure."

"Be sure!"

Once again silence overruled the room. Only sound Kelso's silent whisper: "This is better than Guiding Light."

"Well?" Fez asked aloud "We're on the edges of our freaking seats here!"

"I think I can."

"You think?"

"I can."

Jackie's bright smile was only response.

.

"Then I suggest you to go to the airport and book a flight. Before you start to think too much and change your mind." Donna offered advice to handsome man and at the same time recalled the day when Eric came to California for her.

"Oh, I don't fly." When Donna looked at him strangely he clarified "If God intended us to fly we would have wings. And no, I'm not afraid. I just think straight "

„It's probably better that way. If we go by car it will give us enough time to prepare you." Petite brunette stated

„We?"

„You didn't think I will let you go alone? All that way just to screw it up. Let's face it, you need me."

„Oh thank God!" Theo hugged his friend truly happy he have someone like her in his life. „We can leave tomorrow morning."

„We can take my car." Kelso offered

„We? We as you wanna go with us?"

„Sure. Sounds fun."

„It's not fun! It's my life!"

„What about Betsy? Are you sure you can leave just like that?" Jackie asked

„She is with Brook's mother. I'm free like a bird! So, can I go?"

Jackie and Theo eyed each other and finally Theo give in. He actually kinda liked that good hearted doofus, and he knew Jackie missed her friends. One more person couldn't hurt.

„Fine! But you are driving. That way I don't need to drag Paul with us."

„Awesome!"

„L.A. whores here I come! And I bring candy!"

„Fez?"

„You didn't mean to go without me, right?"

„But what about salon? You can leave just like that?" Jackie asked

„Oh please! Where will they found anoter shampoo boy like me?"

„All right! This will be great!" Kelso gave high-five to his little friend

„Hey, I bet I can make something up and excuse myself from classes!"

„WoooHooo! That's right Big D!"

At that moment Theo noticed Jackie's discomfort and injected himself into the conversation.

„Whoa, whoa! This isn't some rode trip! You can't all go!"

But he was totally ignored.

„Hyde?" Donna asked her friend. She knew this is perfect opportunity to set things right with Jackie. Probably the only opportunity. And she and Hyde will seize it, even if Jackie doesen't want it.

„I don't know man. Not really in the mood for traveling."

"Oh come on! Didn't you say you want to try stash from every state? I bet L.A. has finest of what California has to offer."

"I don't think so. I have a store to run."

"But you are the boss!" Redhead was getting angry "Don't you see? This is the perfect opportunity to... to... to try L.A. weed. Probably the last chance!"

Hyde understood her very well. But there is more than 2000 mi to there, and it could make things even worse.

"I don't think so." Was his decision

"Oh boy... what will we do without you?" Theo had to smirk sarcastically. He really didn't like that guy. He could look past his clothes, sharp tongue and sick attitude. But what he did to Jackie...

"You know what? I just remembered. I always wanted to see L.A. Count me in!" He is going just to annoy this guy. It has nothing to do with Jackie. Nothing at all.

"You are not going!" Theodore was determined

"What about you Forman?"

"You have no right to invite other people! You are not invited!" Theo flushed with anger. He really didn't like to be ignored.

"I can't. Red is in hospital. I can't just leave."

"And he will be there for some time. And your mum won't have time to take care for you too. Besides, Laurie came home. I really don't think Red can bear both of you at the same time."

"I guess you are right. I must talk to mum... but it would be fun. All together again..."

"It won't be fun! And he is not going!" Theo pointed at Hyde "This is my journey!"

"Theo, please." Jackie asked him silently

"What? You want him to come?"

Theo was confused and angry. He will hurt her again, and he so what happened last time when he did it. He was picking up the pieces, and he will be dammed if he let that happen again.

On the other hand, Hyde's heart fluttered. She wants him to come. She even said please. And now he was absolute positive he is going. Herd of wild horses couldn't drive him away, and neither could this Nancy boy.

Jackie knew it is not a good idea. She spent 11 months trying to forget him... but all she wants now is for him to come. She missed her friends, and it wouldn't be the gang without curly conspiracy freak. And it will be a good thing. He will do something incredible stupid and hurt her again, and maybe then he will be forever vanished from her heart.

She just nodded.

"Fine." Theo hissed. He knew there is no point arguing. If she really wants that all he can really do is to be there to comfort her when the time comes and beat the crap out of him. "He can come. But mustaches must go. I can't risk anyone to see me with him looking like that. I have a reputation to maintain."

"No way man!"

"He will shave them." She really hated them anyway. There is absolutely nothing attractive about them.

"I will not!"

"What's the problem Steven? It looks like something crawled out from your nose and died there."

"I will not shave them. I'd rather not go." _'Hah! She called me Steven!'_

"Fine! Don't go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

'_He will shave them.' _Jackie just smiled

'_Damn it! First beard and now this.' _He kept his Zen face and mentally said goodbye to his facial hairs.

.

"I wish I still have my van. How will we travel?" Surprisingly, it was Kelso who first noticed the problem. "We can't all fit into Vista Cruiser."

"I will get a car for me and Jackie. Five of you can go with your car. Pontiac or Chevrolet, baby?" Theo asked Jackie

"Well, I kind of like the van idea. That way we can all be together. You can get one for tomorrow, right?"

"Van?! I will not travel in a van!"

"Oh come on!"

"No Jackie! We are not some dirty hippies! I will not step into that while I live."

"We can take care for that!" Hyde couldn't resist

"I thought you are not going!"

"I'm not."

"Then stay out of this!"

"Whatever."

Theo leaned to Jackie and whispered, so only she could hear him:

"He is going, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Damn!"

"So, van it is!" Jackie announced

"No!"

"Think of this as training. You must learn to do stuff which are uncomfortable for you."

"But I don't want to!" he squealed

"Well too bad! Get a van!"

"Ohhh... all right! But I don't want to drive."

"It's a deal."

"L.A. HERE WE COME! YEAH!" Kelso shouted

.

"OK. Let's meet here tomorrow at 9. That way Eric and Hyde can see Red before we go. And that's it!" Jackie excitedly announced

Everyone agreed.

Then Theo spoke again:

"Jackie, didn't you forget something?"

"What? We all are here, my luggage is here, and we'll have a van. All is good."

"Aha. And what about Joshua?"

"Oh."

"Who is that?" Kelso asked

"My boyfriend." Jackie muttered

"What? You cheated on me? You whore!" Fez said offended


	5. Chicago

**A/N- It's been brought to my attention that magazine with the name 'Jolie' (which I use in my story) really exists. When I wrote it I had no idea about that. ****Maybe**** later on I will change it (now I really have no inspiration - so if anyone has any ideas, please, share **** :)), but for now, I officially announce that 'Jolie' from my story has absolutely no connections with the one from real world.**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own 'That 70's show'.

* * *

"Aha. And what about Joshua?"

"Oh."

"Who is that?" Kelso asked

"My boyfriend." Jackie muttered

"What? You cheated on me? You whore!" Fez said offended

* * *

Chapter 5 - **Chicago**

Fez's and Kelso's apartment

Two roommates sat on their couch, which seemed much more uncomfortable after they spent the evening nested on wonder of sofa back at the hotel, and watched late night reruns of Charlie's angels.

"This sucks!" cried Kelso "Look how small they are here! And did you see TV in hotel? We could have watched 3 pair of partly covered breast in full size now!"

"I know. But I was glad we left. I couldn't look at Jackie after I found out she cheated me."

Taller guy looked at his friend like he has a banana sticking out of his nose. "Fez, you two weren't together!"

"Yes we were. We kissed." Fez said like that is implied

"Whatever man! All I know is that I cheated like thousand times but that was never an excuse to turn down free bear and real size Angels!"

"I know buddy. But when Hyde says it's time to go, then we go. He is scary."

"Yeah, he stormed out of the room like hundred devils were chasing him." He stopped and thought for a moment "I guess the fact that he must shave his mustaches really hit him."

"Sure, that hit him." Fez replied sarcastically

"That's what I said. Well, I'm going to bed. You can't look like this without quality beauty sleep." He said and went to his bedroom

"You're lucky you're beautiful son of a bitch."

* * *

Forman's household

Throughout entire basement echoed the sounds from small hidden room. In there Steven Hyde was in the middle of packing for tomorrow trip. Each drawer was closed with a sharp sound that stemmed from unnecessary intensity in handling; every step was particularly hard and loud and every piece of clothing thrown in duffle bag was crumpled. And Hyde was mad. Mad on Red because his heart attack summoned Jackie. Mad on Theodore and his love problems. Mad on L.A. stash which is the reason of his participation in travel. Mad on Donna who mentioned it. Mad on Jackie and her boyfri – wait a minute! No, he was not mad for that. He has nothing against that. God.

When packing and pacing finally finished he sat on cot and buried his head in his palms. _'Why am I even going?' _streamed through his head and Jackie's words _'My boyfriend.' _rang in his ears. And as hard as he tried he couldn't found reasonable explanation for the second. And then he felt it. His mustaches lightly scraped his hand.

"This is so not worth it." He said to himself and went to the bathroom to shave them.

.

Upstairs Eric was digging through kitchen fridge. Conversation with his mom went well and now he is in the mood for chocolate pudding. When he finally looked up, his eyes fell on most beautiful display. In the driveway, on the hood of his car, lay his redhead neighbor. Scene which he didn't see for months. Pudding was immediately forgotten and he had to restrain himself not to run. He sprawled next to her, like he used to do it, and greeted:

"Hallo, pretty lady."

"You look happy. Does that mean you're going with us?"

"Yes, yes it does. Mum was cool with that. Actually, her exact words were: 'Thank you Jesus, he will live!' Quite disturbing actually."

"What?" Donna was puzzled

"Well, today Laurie came home. Tomorrow comes grandma. And it seems that all of us would be a bit too much for Red right now. Or ever, actually. And not to mention that this way I won't have to sleep with Hyde on his cot."

"That's great. Can we see him tomorrow before we go?"

"No. It's still too soon. Only family and only on a few minutes. Except mum, but she has connections in the hospital."

"Oh, I've heard for that nurse lobby." They laughed for a moment before Eric spoke again:

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you here tonight? It's been a while."

Silence dominated over Forman's driveway while Donna chose her words. Finally, she said:

"Am I the one who should have done that?"

"Done what?"

"Hit Hyde. For what he said. I mean, I am her best friend. Or I was."

"Donna..."

"He hit him... before he even talked to him."

"No, I don't think you hitting him would make much difference. Now, if Theo was here a year ago, that would help."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that someone should have punched him when that stripper came."

"This has nothing to do with Sam."

Eric looked at her with are-you-kidding-me look. "It has everything to do with her. If he had threw her out when she came, Jackie and he would probably be together now. There for, no need for punching."

"Oh please! They wouldn't be together. They would probably date a few more months and after yet another break up it would be even worse than now."

"It can be worst than now?"

"Sure."

"How? Jackie disappeared for a year, after she started dating Fez. And Hyde is man-whoring drunk who got married and divorced before his 20th birthday!"

„No. Jackie is successful women with fulfilling career and Hyde is having the time of his life!"

„No. Hyde is turning into Bud. And that could have been stopped if someone had just talked to him before it all went to hell!"

Donna looked at him with wide open eyes from which beamed anger. "You are blaming me?!" She literally screamed

"No, it's not your fault. Hyde is an idiot for even going to Vegas, and not to mention getting married. I'm just saying that It would be nice if you just sat with him a have a talk. That's it."

"What kind of a friend do you think I am? Of course I talked with him!"

"You did?" Eric asked really surprised "And he didn't listen to you?"

"He did. I told him to work on his marriage because he and Jackie obviously don't function together. Why stretch something that is doomed to fail?"

Surprise, anger, disappointment, disgust. All that was visible on young man's face. It took him at least 30 seconds to find the words. "You did what?" he hissed "How could you?"

"You think I made a mistake? Well, if you haven't run off to another continent and left everyone behind you could have talked with him! You maybe don't agree with me, but at least I was here."

"Maybe it would be better if you weren't." Eric said silently, gazing at ground, unable to look at her

"Go to hell Eric!" she yelled and run to her house.

"When did I become the Devil's advocate?" he asked no one in particularly.

* * *

Next morning, around 9:15, Eric and Hyde finally came to the hotel. Outside, Donna, Kelso and Fez were waiting. After initial greetings, questions about Red and 10 more minutes, Hyde finally got enough of standing on the cold so he nervously asked:

"Where are those twos? I'm freezing my nuts here?!"

"They are getting ready. Be patient buddy." Fez said reassuring

"Be patient... Why wouldn't they hurry? I was hoping to get at least to Nebraska today."

„That will be a little tricky since we are going to Chicago first."

"What?! That is in opposite direction! Why the hell Chicago?"

"Well, it seems that Jackie wants to see her boyfriend first. Tell him that she is leaving..."

"Wait, wait. He doesn't know she is leaving?" Hyde asked

"No." Fez said

"Not only that" Donna continued "He doesn't know we are going, and by we I mean 2 ex-boyfriends."

"3 Donna, 3! Why is everyone always forgetting about me?" Fez whined

"Well" Hyde smirked "This could be interesting after all!"

"Yeah... she thinks she will get away with that, and Theo says no man would ever let that happen." Kelso filled them in

"Well then, while we are waiting, who is up for a little bet? I put 20 dollars on 'He is not a man' option." Hyde declared

"Hmm... I will put – " but Fez was interrupted in the middle of a sentence:

"Hay honey." Tall blond woman approached to Hyde. She was wearing washed denim skirt which barely covered half of her thighs, but was so tight that it climbed up with her every step, purple tank top in which even at summer would be too cold and short, belly-button long fur coat. She had high heels and leg warmers on her legs, and her long, unkempt hair framed her face decorated with light blue eye shadow and dark red lipstick. "Long tim-"

"Hyde." Steven interrupted her

"What?" women was confused

"It's Hyde, not honey." Hyde stated while his friends watched in amazement

"Sure. Well, I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi." Hyde was cold

"Well, it was nice to see you. Call me!" she said seductively and winked at him on departure.

"Who is that?" Kelso whooped with his eyes wide open

"Ahh... Hyde always gets the best sluts!" Fez added

Hyde closed his eyes in desperate attempt to try to answer on Kelso's question. He vaguely remembers her from last week, but is unable to pinpoint exactly. After all, one night stands aren't really something he keeps records about. Probably that's the reason he is in this kind of situations more and more. And even though he really can't say why, he was really grateful Jackie didn't witness this scene. Jackie or her stupid fri-.

"Well, I see you have a type. Sleazy, easy and infectious." Theo commented

'_Crap!'_

"Where is Jackie?" Donna asked

"On the phone. Who is driving?"

"I will." Eric offered

Theo threw him the keys. "Come with me. I'm going to check out and show you the car. You guys wait here."

While the pair was leaving Fez turned to Hyde: "As I said, I put 20 dollars on..."

"Shut up Fez!" Hyde suddenly lost his interest

.

A few seconds later bellboy came and took their luggage, everything except small cooler with beers which Hyde held in tight grip. As the day started, he will need them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kelso's face became very serious and he turned to the man with sunglasses:

"Hyde man, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"It's about Jackie."

Hyde rolled his eyes "What about Jackie?"

"Don't hurt her." If Hyde didn't see his face right now, he would never believe Kelso could have so stern face expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard me... chase her away again and I will..."

"You will what?" Hyde clenched his fist and incredible adrenaline rush streamed through his body. He tucked his hands in his pockets as the last resort to keep them out of taller man's face. He didn't know what infuriated him more: that Kelso believed his only intention is to hurt her, or the fact that he represents himself as hers watcher.

"Perhaps I can't beat you up, but I swear, if we lost her again because of you, I will never talk to you again." He looked him straight in the eyes, without a trace of fear or respect on his handsome face.

"And then Donna will kick your ass." Fez added

"I will." The girl confirmed

If Hyde wasn't so busy studying Kelso maybe he would hear them. But, as things were, only one notion occupied his mind:

"You want her back."

"Well yes, but I..."

"Not you Fez! Kelso!"

"I always want her back. But I would rather have her as a friend, then not have her at all. And you won't ruin that."

.

Just at the moment when Kelso said his last statement, their ride was there. It was newest model of Toyota van, shiny black colour with one orange stripe which circled it. Two seats at the front and 2 rows of bench-seats at the back. Kelso yelled: „Shotgun!" and took a seat next to Eric. Jackie and Theo already occupied their places in the back, which left Donna, Fez and Hyde to squeeze themselves in the middle.

„Where to, milady?" Eric called from drivers seat

„You drop off me and Jackie at diner in North Michigan Avenue and pick us up in an hour or so. In that time you guys do what ever you want." Theo informed their driver and they set off.

„So, one hour to give bad news to your boyfriend? Poor bastard, he has no idea what awaits him." Foreigner commented

„What is he like?" Now when Fez already mentioned him, Donna thought she could find something about guy for whom they are straying from the path.

"Oh... he is perfect. Loyal, good, liable... best boyfriend ever!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly.

"It's like you're describing a dog." Hyde laughed

"Shut up Hyde. I already dated a dog once!" Jackie said

"Burn!" shouted Kelso

"And a monkey!" Jackie continued watching at Kelso.

"Oh God, it's too early for this." Theo whined

"I missed this. Feels like home!" Eric tossed from driver's seat.

"Anyway, Jackie, how will he react?" Ex-best friend asked.

"He will understand that..."

"Oh please! He will understand a trip to the other end of the country with 2 ex boyfriends and 5 years of relationships in tow?" Theo interrupted her sarcastically "Even he won't swallow that!"

"3 damn it! 3!" Fez yelled

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jackie raised an eyebrow to friend next to her

"He may be whipped but he is not stupid! With unresolved problems between you and Hyde, and especially now when he is unmustached, and btw. I totally understand now, it's a storm waiting to happen."

"We don't have unresolved problems!" Jackie called out, while Hyde remained silent.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"And he is not whipped!"

Theo looked at her strangely. "Jackie darling, he took you to ABBA concert for birthday."

Giggles slowly spread in the van.

"So what?"

"It was his birthday Jackie!" Theo raised his voice surprised that he must explain it.

As soon as he said it giggles transformed themselves into hysterical laughter. Eric laughed so hard he almost caused a car crash and Kelso literally fell from his seat. Hyde couldn't catch his breath and his aviators fell from his face from the force his head was shaking. Only person who didn't find this amusing was Jackie.

„That is not funny. It only means he loves me, you dumb-asses!" When that didn't sooth the raging group she continued: "And if any of you have decency to do something like that maybe you all wouldn't be single!" That somewhat calmed the gang, but when she noticed that Hyde is preparing himself for one of his smart-ass comments she said directly to him: "And no, I don't count bleached skanks as girlfriends!"

And there it was. The proof that faggot can't keep his mouth shut! When did he even had time to tell her that?! He should have know that gossip hound will use the first chance he got to defame him. And the most important thing: Why does he even care? It's not like he and Jackie have now or will ever have something between -

"Burn!" Hyde's thoughts were interrupted with Kelso's loud voice

"You're right. But when we leave Chicago all people in this van will be single. Including you." Theo warned

"Well, you are the last person who should hope for that." Petite girl informed his friend.

"And why is that?"

"You probably didn't notice, but your love life is scary similar to mine. And if you want any hope that you will find anyone decent after this fails, and if we fallow my example – it will, you better pray that this turns out right."

Theo's eyes widened in fear and instant realization. How did he miss that? "God, if he marries some blond tramp I will kill myself."

"I believe that if we follow the scenario, you are the one who will find a wife. And not to mention we are passing through Vegas."

"Hey!" Theo whooped, offended tone in his voice "I am not an ass-hole in this story!"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Hyde tossed into the conversation. The fact that this guy is constantly burning him didn't escape him. And he won't forget it either. "If I was you, I would be more worried that I will find him under my friend." Hyde said while at the same time putting his glasses back on his eyes. And listened carefully. And just as he thought, Jackie didn't even try to object. Not that he expected it.

.

Jackie was quiet. But that doesn't mean that venom from his words didn't strike her. Because it did. Straight to the heart.

.

Next 3 hours of drive were relatively calm. At least as far as Jackie was concerned. She was uncharacteristically silent, but her mind was racing. And it was understandable. After all, she was on the road to lose something she always wanted. He was a successful lawyer from good family and nice sense of humor. And good looking too. But instead of trying to find a decent explanation for this trip, she was thinking about _his_ soft beautiful face and pride that filled her when she noticed that he shaved for her. Again. Because it was for her, she knew it. Only this time she couldn't take his face into her hands and kiss his tender cheeks. Or caress his lips with hers. Or slide her thumbs over the place which was once covered with mustaches and marvel the sensation. Or see the love and devotion which once radiated from his beautiful eyes... radiated to her. All that is gone. What's left? Venomous words, cold glances and blond whores.

* * *

And finally they were here. Van stopped on the parking lot in front of the diner and Jackie knew she can do it. Her charm was on, sparkle in her beautiful eyes was there and the most innocent and devoted smile on her lips. And of course, Theo next to her, reassuring and sorrowing friend. Nothing can go wrong. Joshua won't know what hit him.

"Ok guys, Theo and I are going in, you come back in an hour to pick u-...What are you doing?" In the middle of her sentence, all of them succeeded to get out and find their way to the diner.

"What does it looks like? We're going to eat." Hyde said coldly, tone in his voice like it is the most natural thing and has absolutely nothing to do with her date. So what if he is going to be there?

"You can't go in!" Jackie screamed

"Look Jackie, I will try to lower my foxiness to his level. But I can't promise anything." Kelso tried to reassure her, only one step behind Hyde

"Stop!" Jackie tried again

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. And... I would really like to meet him." That's what friends do, right? They meet each others boyfriends? Donna can do it.

On Jackie's bewildered stare Theo could only muster: "I warned you." And fell into step behind the three.

"But you will ruin everything!" Jackie whimpered

"I can't wait to see this." Eric laughed "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Shut up, you numsack."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you have some dark spell of ruins which you throw on innocent bystanders and suck them into your evil web. I'm sure he won't even notice 2 exes at his table." Eric laughed evilly while he passed her.

"3 exes! Damn it!" Fez called irritating and followed.

"But... No... Oh shit!" Jackie threw her hands to the air and took a deep breath. _'Everything will be fine.'_

_._

They found comfortable booth at the corner of the restaurant, in front of the big window with direct look over the parking lot. Everyone of the 7 people in their own thoughts – Fez about sweet apple pie on the menu, Kelso about hot waitress, Eric and Donna lost in thoughts of their ruined relationship, Theo about cheap look of the space and greasy table, Hyde about his desperate need of a cigarette and Jackie about this whole mess and how she found herself in the middle of it.

When their food came everyone had problems with chewing. Probably because no one was really hungry, feeding was the last thing on their minds. Midget of the group was nervous – this was not the way she imagined this. Newcomer in the gang pushed his own problems aside and practiced rehearsed lines in his head, lines which should calm his girl's boy. And at the same time looking at the curly guy and cursing his presence. Hurtful words to his friend carved deeply into him, and his silence was the result of her pleading words from last night – pleadings not to interfere. And he didn't, but that doesn't mean he has to like him. Curly guy hoped that the awaited man was fat and bold with rotten teeth's and bad breath. The fact that he knew he isn't only making him more annoyed. The others were here just for the show.

"You are drinking my pop." Hyde's words pierced through tension that hung in the air.

"What?" Theo questioned after he realized the words are directed to him

"My pop." Hyde gestured to the glass in young's man grip

"Did you drink it?"

"Don't you listen? Its mine." Irritation evident in his voice

"Oh God!" Theo cried. He didn't even try to disguise his disgust. After all, a few hours ago he so what kind of women pass through his bed. And his mouth. In miserable effort to make things right he snatched the napkin from the table and desperately rubbed it over his lips and tong, trying to get rid of the germs. "It's like I frenched you. You and all whores east of Wyoming! I'm going to die! Do you think they serve penicillin here?"

"And that's my napkin."

"Oh dear Lord!" Theo shoot up from his seat ran off to the bathroom.

.

And just when the gang started to laugh Jackie's breath stopped in her throat, her eyes darting to the entrance and a man with big bouquet of pink roses.

„Uuuh... roses. Classy." Someone at the table said, but Hyde didn't bother to notice who. Although his face was stiff and his sunglasses successfully covered his stares, his stomach clenched. He was staring at the man who was everything he always knew Jackie wanted. His dark tailored suit told him he was rich, leather briefcase in his hand suggested a good-paying job, and if he even for a second doubted it, Donna's sharp inhale confirmed that he was handsome too. In a nutshell, he was everything that Hyde wasn't. And as if all that wasn't enough to make him feel like total retard, Jackie's bright and genuine smile directed to her boyfriend finished the job. Only one small thing brightened his mood – wrong flowers.

Jackie loves Sorbonne lilies, and even though he never bought it to her, nor does he even know what that is, the fact that he knows something more about her was his last lifeline. But even that couldn't calm his nausea when that son of a bitch swallowed hers lips and put his hand on her waist. _'Zen. You are Zen. Aloof.'_

_._

Was it his Zen, the fact that Eric held his sleeve in tight grip or some higher power which took control over his body, he will never know. But he managed to stay seated and not threw that wuss through the window for putting his girlish paws on his... ok, not his.

Thankfully, they separated in time.

"Guys, this is Joshua Golden, my boyfriend." Jackie said with wide smile "Joshua, this are: Donna, Eric, Hyde, Michael and Fez. And Theo is in the bathroom."

Even though he was genuinely surprised with their presence, he managed to cover his unease and throw them a smile which didn't quite reached his eyes. He still didn't understand why she insisted on meeting here, and to find 5 total strangers with her was in the least unexpected. And what is Theo doing here? "It's nice to meet you all."

He was warmly greeted, with the exception of Hyde's well known Zen.

"So... your friends?"

"Yes. My friends from home." Jackie answered slowly _'Theo, where are you? I need your weepy ass right about now!'_

"I hope everything went well with your friend in the hospital?"

"Yes, he will be fine. In fact, that is Eric's father." Jackie showed to Eric in hope to stall just a bit longer.

"And your _friends _came here to visit you?" He particularly emphasized the word 'friends' and decided to ignore her comment about Eric. Something was up. "And Theo is here to greet them?"

"Actually, Theo popped in Point Place. We came here together." She deliberately avoided answering the first question. Perhaps now is the right time for a sad story about a boy with broken heart?

"And your friends came to visit you?" He repeated the question, now absolutely certain that something is happening, something he won't like.

'_Damn lawyers!'_ she said to herself, while the rest of the gang watched how the queen of manipulation is slowly failing. This guy is good.

"You will never guess what happened!" Jackie started babbling "Allan left Theo, and now he is going all the way to L.A. to retrieve his lost love. Isn't that just the most romantic thing you ever heard?" Her eyes widened so much that they almost fell out from their sockets "That is just the proof that love conquers all. Don't you agree?"

"Sure..."

"And Theo is so devastated. Just wait to see him, he i-"

"Are you trying to tell me you want to go with him?" Joshua interrupted her, his voice suddenly cold.

"Well..."

"That is absolutely insane!"

"But chicks dig that!" Kelso cut him off "Sure, Allan is no chick, but still. Jackie always fell for that kind of stuff when we dated."

Kelso had that dull smile on his face, Jackie's eyes darkened and Joshua stopped breathing.

"You dated him?! That is the _Michael_? Your first boyfriend? Guy who cheated you, lied to you, run away from you? And you bring him here?!"

Kelso suddenly felt insulted, and before Jackie had a chance to say something, he tried to defend himself, and naturally, blew it up even more: "Hay! At least I didn't marry a stripper instead of her like Hyde did!"

Jackie's heart skipped a beat and Joshua's killer gaze was directed straight to her.

„He is also your ex?" Such a simple sentence and so much contempt in it. Hairs on the back of Hyde's neck shuddered.

"Yes... But that was so...-"

"So yes." He rudely interrupted her, stating the obvious "And what exactly are they doing here? I was hoping for a nice lunch, and not your two-man-parade in front of me."

"In fact, that is actually thr-...Aaaah!" Luckily, before Fez could screw things even more, Donna soundly kicked his sin under the table.

"What is going on here?" Lawyer sharply asked his girlfriend, paying no attention to Fez's whining.

"As I said... Theo is going to L.A. and..."

"Stop stalling!" This time he bawled.

"And you stop yelling." Hyde warned him quietly, but hidden threat evident in his voice and closed fist.

Jackie looked at her ex boyfriend. Did he just defend her? No, that must be a mistake...

"Jackie." Joshua's voice brought her attention back to him "What is going on here?"

Petite girl inhaled deeply and said in one breath: "TheoandIaregoingtoL. ." she offered him unsure smile at the end and squeezed bouquet that was still in her hands.

Joshua slowly rose from his chair and peacefully, with evident hurt in his voice asked his girl: "Will you please come out with me? I want to talk to you alone."

Jackie gently nodded and went after him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hyde promptly reached after her and cached her arm into his. Fear which was not there before; dread that he will convince her to stay here with him launched his nerves and prompt him on this desperate act. "Jackie..." he said quietly, hoping against all hope that his light touch will somehow keep her in place.

"I'm fine." she said, snatched her arm away and followed her boyfriend. For a second his hand shivered from sudden loss of her warmth, and he directed his view to window.

This whole exchange was not lost on Donna and all she wanted to do was to curl up and die like something that was left in the fridge for too long. How did she miss this last year?

* * *

„Why are you doing this?" was the first thing Joshua asked when they were alone, plead for explanation manifestly in his tone, back turned to her.

"Baby, this has nothing to do with you or us. I just want to be there for Theodore. Like he was there for me."

"And I wasn't there for you?" He finally turned around and look at her.

"You were. And if you needed me I would return the favor. But now I must go with him. Please understand."

"I understand that." He said with light sarcastic chuckle in his voice "What I don't understand is why they are going with you?!"

In the diner Theo finally returned to the table, not missing the disappearance of his friend.

...

"Where is Jackie?" As soon as he raised the question he realized that all he has to do to find her was to fallow Hyde's gaze. He didn't even hear if someone answered or not. And while chatter at the table continued, 2 men, 2 polar opposites, 2 rivals were quiet while staring in the same direction. For now all is peaceful.

...

"You think I'm an idiot?! That you can treat me like this?" Joshua shouted, while spreading his hands and pointing to himself

"Of course not. Just listen to me." Jackie shouted "You are overreacting."

"I gave you everything I have, everything I am. And you are just tossing it aside like I'm nobody to you!"

"That is not true!"

"Then prove it. Don't go."

...

Hyde started to shake. While they were talking he was relatively calm. When it became obvious they are shouting his brows started to twitch. Now their hands started to fly all around the place. And when his hands came to close for his liking, he abruptly boot up from his seat and raced outside.

"Take your food." Theo said to the group "We're leaving."

...

"You so don't get it." Jackie smiled nervously "You just don't get it." She restated and turn away from him.

Her reaction triggered Joshua and he stalked after her and vehemently snatched her wrist.

"Don't you turn away from me."

"Let me go!" she said and at the same time tried to wrest his hand away "You're hurting me." Hers wet eyes begged for release.

Before he had time to answer loud "Hey!" was heard and fast approaching Hyde appeared 10 feet away from them. "Move away from her!"

Jackie pulled her hand away and rapidly turned to approaching figure. "Hyde stop!" she shouted and stopped him in place. It was like invisible boundary descended from the sky and halted him. All he wanted to do was to go there, beat the shit out of him for touching her, and take her away with him. But even from the distance, he so her pleading eyes and knew: _'She is going with me.' _Nevertheless, he came a few feet closer, fists jiggling from desire to hit him, and his look carried a clear message: "Came one step closer to her and I will kill you." He didn't hear what she is saying; he only noticed she is slowly backing away towards him and peripherally remarked that their ride is ready. Finally, she turned her beautiful face and strongly stepped in his direction. With her every move he was calmer, but when she was just step away he heard:

"Leave with them now and I will not wait for you when you return."

His heart stopped when she turned toward the voice. He couldn't see her eyes and that scared him to death. Seconds passed and she just stood there and watched. _'Come on Doll. Don't do this.' _Instinctively, he raised his hand and brushed her shoulder in tenderest caress. Finally, she turned, and without a word passed beside him to the van. He let out a breath he didn't even know he is holding and followed her.

* * *

In the van seating arrangement was the same as before. Only this time weird silence was their companion.

In the back of the van, Theo pulled Jackie to himself and let her to rest her head on the crook of his neck. Her eyes were wet, bottom lip trembling, and she desperately tried to shield herself from the gang. Although every one of them so her cry million times, she felt too exposed, too vulnerable, and all she wanted to do was hide. Theo leaned his head towards her and softly asked so only she could hear him: "What happened love?"

"Don't. Please don't." He could clearly hear that she is on the break of tears, so he put questions to the side, pulled her even closer and carefully covered her face with left side of his jacket to silence her cries if they come.

.

In the meantime Hyde came to a realization. He is a bad man. Very bad man. Her heart was broken and all he felt was relief. Even happiness and slightest grain of joy. Because she was here, with him, and not kissing some slimy lawyers. He also knew she is probably crying now. And what that summoned in him? Jealousy. Jealousy because he is not the one to comfort her, although that is _his_ job. He is a sick, bad man.

"Hyde." He heard Theo calling him, but since he didn't want to look at her he answered without turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Are there any cold bears in that cooler of yours?"

'_Strange.' _he thought "Sure." He said and pulled out a cold one for him and passed it over his head.

"Thanks."

And then the tiniest whimper came to his ears. And that awakened anger in him. At her, at Theodore, at Joshua, at himself. Without thinking he snapped while turning to look at her:

„You know what Jackie? We will spend at least a week together, and if you're starting with the waterworks already, it would be nice to give me a heads-up so I can get away and do something a bit mote entertaining. Like driving nails into my eyes or something."

Then he saw Theo holding his bear, still closed, pressed at the wrist of her right hand, trying to cover nasty looking red stain.

Rage bolted within him, springing up through every pore of his body.

"SON OF A BITCH! STOP THE CAR!" How did he let this happen? That bastard hurt her and he didn't even blink.

"What?" Came confused reply from driver's seat.

"STOP THE CAR! NOW!" _'He's a dead man!'_


	6. Doing the right thing

**A/N- This first Author Note is here only for one reason: apology. I know too much time passed since my last update, but I really didn't have time to write. And then new idea came and wouldn't go! ;) But, I promise I will do my best to update ****quicker and more regularly.**

**A/N2- Now, as far as Joshua is concerned, there will be insight in his and Jackie's relationship, explanation for his behavior, and some dirty secrets! ;) It won't all happen in this chapter, but he won't be forgotten. ;)**

**I don't own 'That 70s show' or any of the songs used in this story.**

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH! STOP THE CAR!" How did he let this happen? That bastard hurt her and he didn't even blink.

"What?" Came confused reply from driver's seat.

"STOP THE CAR! NOW!" _'He's a dead man!'_

* * *

Chapter 6 – **Doing the right thing**

Hyde's roar spread through the vehicle, and while total of 3 persons knew the reason of his outburst no one dared to question his request. Donna concluded that it has something to do with Jackie, but when she turned around to look at her, nothing seemed out of order. Sure, Theo held her in tight embrace but she just break up with her boyfriend. To say that she was confused was an understatement.

At the driver's seat Eric thanked God on approaching gas station which will give them a place to stop. He had no idea what is going on, but knowing his friend, there will be no room for discussions. Curious as hell but too scared to ask questions he turned off the radio and listened.

.

"Where is he?" Hyde asked, fighting with every nerve in his body to cool his temper. His eyes were glued to the couple on the back seat, and his face clearly revealed that he is only a step from total insanity. Noticing this, Theo promptly took off his jacket and vigilantly covered Jackie with it, hiding her hurt hand in the process. It was probably the only thing that kept Hyde from jumping from moving van and running to the diner. Even though that idea was still there, he was certain that Joshua already took off. And he will find out where. "Well?" He asked again, this time with raised voice.

"I th..."

"I don't know!" Jackie quickly interrupted her friend and lied to her ex-lover. And she did it with clear conscience. In his current state that information wouldn't cause anything good. Probably only hospital and jail time.

From the moment Hyde saw the forming bruise on her usually perfectly clear skin his body was shaking. From sharp anger, numbing fear and incredible sadness. But now, seeing her lying to his face to protect a damn abuser... he felt like his insides are burning up. In his young life he had his share of bruises, cuts and broken bones. He never thought much about it. But seeing that ugly mark on his doll, the very idea of her in pain, or hurt, or scared... he came to realization that until now he never knew what pain is. And that, coming from someone like him, means a lot.

"Jackie..." he started again, but all threats and warnings died on his lips. So many torture scenes, bloody pictures and deafening screams occupied his mind that he was unable to form a coherent word. When he felt that the car stopped, he swiftly opened the door and ordered to her: "Get out. " Even in this state he knew that he needed to be alone with her.

.

Curly rebel was out in less then a second. Jackie slowly throw on Theo's jacket, put off cold beer, and after the warning to her friend: „Stay here." find her way to him. By the time she stepped in front of Hyde he was nervously pacing, fisting his hair and breathing deep. She noticed that he took off his glasses and hooked them on the collar of his shirt. She expected screaming. Reproaching. Complaining. But he just stilled and looked at her. His eyes were, like always, pure emotion. While she was drowning in their depths, she couldn't help but remember the other times when she was the victim of this kind of uncovered gazes. She recalled that day in the basement when she first time told him she loved him; passionate longing look when they first time made love; the moment when he admitted he likes being her Puddin' Pop; heartbreaking stare when he confessed his infidelity; that night and anger which radiated from them when he realized her mother is not coming back; fear when he first time confessed his feelings. This time was different. His eyes were reveling so much that she was afraid she will start to cry. She saw heartache, dread, anger, compassion, guilt... and if she didn't know better she would say love. His voice, this time as calm as it can be, startled her from trance.

"Please Jackie... tell me where is he?"

"It doesn't matter. You misunderstood everything. He didn't hurt me." The moment when that words left her lips his eyes darkened and rage blinded him. If it didn't, maybe he would recognize the truth.

"I see that." He said, pointing at her hand. "If I want to find him, I will. You know that." Those words froze the blood in her veins. Even if it didn't sound like that, this was pure threat.

"You were there, you saw what happened. It wasn't intentionally."

"Yes, I saw him holding you. And now I see the effects!" His voice rose again.

"Steven..." Girl's voice was still soft, reminding herself that this is his way of showing worry. And in some sick way she enjoyed it.

"Don't you 'Steven' me! Was this the first time?!"

"Steven please... listen me... "

"Is this the first time you are covering him?!"

"I told you nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?! That is your favorite sentence, isn't it?!" As soon as he said it he wanted to kick himself. This is neither the time nor place to mention that. But it was too late.

And Jackie cracked. "You know what? This is none of your business!"

"Look, let's just forget I said it. It's not the point." He tried to sooth the situation.

"It's not! And I want your nose out of my life!" She yelled.

"Jackie!" His tone dangerously high.

"This is the last time you expressed your opinion about anything that has something to do with me! Is that clear?!" People on the street already staring, the gang in the van carefully listening trough 6 cracked open windows. Not that it was necessary anymore.

"Jackie! Shut up!"

"As a matter a fact we hate each other?! Why do you even care?!"

"You think I want you to get hurt?" His voice a whisper "YOU THINK I COULD STAND IT?!"

At first Jackie thought she imagined it. Or hear it wrong. But when Hyde continued to stare at her without a flinch or desire to take it back, after 2 years, she finally let herself believe that she still represents something in his life. Something he doesn't want to get hurt. And her heart fluttered. She let a few seconds to pass, just to bask, knowing that this feeling probably won't last long. Finally, she spoke, softly, but sure in her words.

„He didn't hurt me. Not today, not ever. And I admit, todays behaviour and actions weren't good, and if we were still together it wouldn't pass unnoticed. But you must believe me when I say that he never hurt me, in any way."

„He yelled at you. A-and grabbed you." Steven muttered, finally believing her, but unable to forget what he saw and scenarios which played in his head, and in multicolor showing what would happen if he didn't came when he did. He witnessed that kind of behavior before and can recognize a bully when he sees one. Fortunately, Jackie was obviously in the dark. And the intensity with which she was defending him was clearly showing that she won't believe him if he says something.

"He was upset. And to be fair, I will travel more than 2000 mi in one direction with you and Michael."

"That doesn't mean that he has the right to..."

"I know." Jackie interrupted him. "But it is over. Ok?"

Hyde nodded and finally looked away from her. She is here now, and he will make sure that no one hurts her.

"And thank you. For defending me. And caring. But you must stop with this."

Hairs on the back of his neck stood up and chill went through his body. After this emotional rollercoaster his feelings still weren't in control, so he could only curse himself when he spoke and sounded incredible needy: "Caring?"

"No. Jumping to conclusions. You still do that, see something and assume that the worst happened. Maybe at least once you should listen before reacting." Voice which said that was gentle and cautious, but something what Hyde really didn't want to listen right now. Or ever. So, instead of responding, his glasses find their way back to his eyes. "Let's just go. If we continue like this we will never leave this damn town."

.

As the drive finally continued the atmosphere was palpable lighter. No one spoke about past happenings and dark heard girl was thankful for that, because even without questions and their guessing she had enough problems with keeping her thoughts at bay. She firmly decided that she will not ponder on events of the day, not because it would be painful or too much for her troubled mind, but simply for the possibility that she would run back and send this whole expedition to hell. And she was sure she would be able to remain with that decision if Eric didn't turn on the radio and confirmed what she knew for quite some time now: God hates her.

As soon as she heard Eric Clapton's voice and verses of his song "Wonderful tonight" her heart beat accelerated.

"_We go to a party and everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady that's walkin' around with me_

_And then she ask me, do you feel alright?_

_And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight._

_I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes_

_And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize_

_How much I love you."_

_**Flashback, a month ago**_

_Jackie stood in front of the big mirror in her apartment in Chicago, nervously fixing her already ideal curls and looking for flaws on her impeccably applied make-up. Beautiful long strapless dress with folds __on the sides and heart shaped cleavage perfectly hugged her body, revealing just enough to keep you interested, but to stay decent and tasty at the same time. This was important night and she and Theo spent weeks looking for a perfect blue dress. She didn't want to think about the reason, but it was important for it to be blue. Now she was more than ever grateful to her father for dragging her to all that formal dinner parties before the whole embezzlement affair. It somewhat helped her because she knew what to expect, but also troubled her for __the knowledge that with this people, first impression decides__about your future. When she closed her eyes and took last deep breath, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and she couldn't help the smile which escaped her. Joshua stood behind her and looked at their reflection in the mirror. His dark tux suited him perfectly, and his stunning smile clearly __spoke about her look this evening. He pressed his lips on the crook of her neck and softly said:_

"_Don't worry. You will sweep them off their feet's."_

"_I just don't want to embarrass you in front all your lawyer friends. And your father."_

"_That would never happen. And my father is already crazy about you."_

_She knew she looked great, but that won't stop her from fishing for another compliment._

"_So, how do I look?" _

_Instead of answering Joshua unhooked her necklace and silently ignored her protests which immediately silenced as soon as her eyes fell on silver, heart-shaped locket which now graced her neck._

"_Wonderful." He whispered in her neck. _

_Jackie's slender fingers caressed the medallion and tightened __around it when Joshua continued: "It belonged to my mother. That was the first thing my father gave her."_

"_I love it."_

_**End of flashback**_

Theo's voice "Will you switch that damn song?!" brought her back to reality and she silently thanked to her friend who clearly noticed her discomfort.

Eric quickly changed the radio station only to be greeted with lyrics of David Bowie's "Be my wife."

"_Please be mine_

_Share my life_

_Stay with me_

_Be my wife_

_Sometimes you get so lonely..."_

_**Flashback, 4 months ago**_

_It was a late Friday night, and even though Joshua finished with work for today, he was sitting on big gray couch in his apartment and looking trough the files of one his cases. Only this one was more important than the others. Printed name on the first page talked about its significance. It was written in big dark letters: "Jack Burkhart"._

_Daughter of the convicted criminal approached to her boyfriend, snatched the papers from his hands and replaced them with a cup of steaming hot chamomile tea._

"_I wasn't finished with that." He stubbornly protested, but all objections ceased when she nested herself next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder._

"_You work too much. Nothing wrong will happen if you relax for a while."_

_Blond guy focused his warm hazel eyes on the beauty next to him and said with soft smile on his face: "I like this. How you take care of me."_

"_Well someone must. If I wasn't here you would work until you drop."_

_He lightly chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You know, I wouldn't object to spending every night like this."_

"_Every night?" she asked while raising her head to look at his face._

"_Every night." He confirmed, his voice revealing deeper meaning behind those simple words, and gently kissed her lips._

_**End of flashback**_

Jackie blinked hard in desperate attempt to chase away the tears. 'What have I done?' she asked herself.

"Changing, changing!" Eric yelled from his seat at the front before anyone could hurry him. There must be a radio station with some decent stuff. He turned the knob on radio and settled in the middle of "Yesterday" by The Beatles.

_"Suddenly_

_I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hangin' over me_

_Oh yesterday came suddenly_

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say..."_

_**Flashback, 3 days ago**_

"_Where are you?!" angry voice demanded from the other side of the phone._

"_I told you, in Point Place. Red is in the hospital! I had to come."_

"_And you hurried before talking with me." _

"_I tried to call you, but you were at the meeting. I left the message." Jackie tried to defend herself._

"_That's just great. Because man just love to hear that his girlfriend is in the town from where she escaped a year ago – FROM HIS SECRETARY!"_

"_Don't yell at me!"_

"_So you can just leave whenever it is convenient for you, and I should what? Smile and pretended that everything is great? And to drive at __this weather! You could have killed yourself!"_

"_Relax. Theo gave me his chauffer."_

"_So he knew? And who else found out before me? Mailman?! My butcher?!"_

"_I had to tell him I won't come to work. As I would have told you if I could have reached you. Now, what is this really about?"_

_Joshua sighed deeply and tried to return his tone to acceptable level. "I don't want you there. With that people."_

"_Josh..."_

"_I don't want __them to hurt __you again."_

'_Too late' Jackie thought "They won't. I'm not that girl anymore."_

"_When are you coming back?" _

"_As soon as I can."_

"_You told me the nurse said he is fine. What else do you want?"_

"_Josh, don't start..."_

"_Did you see him?"_

_She didn't have to ask who. "Yes. At the hospital."_

"_And?"_

"_And nothing. We said 'Hi' and that's all."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Josh, I'm too tired for your jealous crap. I will come soon."_

_There was only silence at the other end._

"_I will come back. I promise." Jackie said gently._

"_If you're not back in 2 days I'm coming for you."_

"_Josh..."_

"_I love you."_

_At that moment there was a knock on the door of Jackie's room._

"_Who is that?"_

"_Room service." She lied "I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!" Jackie said and hang up._

_**End of flashback**_

"OK!" Eric's voice roused Jackie from memory lane. "Who needs music?" He said while turning off the radio. "We can just talk."

When after few minutes of dead silence no one succeeded to find a suitable topic, Fez started to sing:

„_99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer.  
Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall._

_Everybody!_

_98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles..."_

As everyone started to protest and shooting foreigner with whatever they could catch Jackie started to laugh, while at the same time looking from one of her friend to another.

First her eyes fell on Eric.

„_So... friends?"_

„_As long as you promise not to tell people we're friends."_

Then on Kelso.

„_Except, you and I were really in love. And you trusted me. Jackie, I let you down. And I'm sorry."_

Then on Fez.

„_Fez, you are like, an amazing dancer."_

„_Actually, Jackie, you are the reason I am amazing."_

Then on Donna.

„_Please come stay with me. Jackie, help me be more like you."_

Then on Hyde.

„_Steven, you shaved your beard off."_

„_I thought it may cheer you up."_

„_Oh my God. You shaved it off for me."_

Theo scooted himself closer to Jackie and told her quietly: "Listen love, we can still go back. I won't get angry."

Still looking around the van she replied: "It's fine. I'm fine here." And she deeply hoped she is doing the right thing.

.

As they finally left Chicago Hyde decided that he will never step into that hell again. As he thought back, he realized that that town never brought him anything good. Just the opposite. If somebody asked him to make a list of five worst events of his life, three of them would be connected to that place. So he was more than happy to leave it behind. Now if only memories would stay there too.

* * *

2 lunch breaks, 4 bathroom stops, 2000 bottles of beer and 8 hours of driving later everyone was ready to shove dirty gym socks down Fez's throat. Hyde's arm was already sore from hitting him and unfortunately he realized too late that it only rouses him more. Jackie cursed herself for not accepting Theo's suggestion for 2 cars, Donna was tired as hell but couldn't afford herself to close her eyes from fear that Fez will use it to feel her up, while Theo spent 4 last hours wondering how did he find himself in van surrounded with total idiots. They had just crossed Nebraska border and they all eagerly accepted Eric's request to stop on first place with beds and end the road for today. So at the first sight od red neon sign with inscription 'Motel' on it nobody supported Theo's whining about its appearance. Even he was too eager to leave the car to put much effort in it.

.

Hyde and Eric went to check them in, Fez and Kelso started to drag their suitcases out while Donna, Jackie and Theo waited.

.

10 minutes later they were divided in the rooms. Hyde and Eric shared one, Kelso, Fez and Theo settled themselves into another, while Donna and Jackie shared the third. Redhead was eager to finally spend some alone time with Jackie so she hurried them inside. Last thing she heard before closing the door was, of course, Theo's whimpering: "This is just gross. I feel like a bum. Actually, even they sleep in cleaner rooms. Do you think there are rats here?"


End file.
